Of the Angels
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: This is a three chapter story concerning the relationships between T.K. and Kari as well as Gatomon and Patomon. The first and thrid story accidently got erased and so I'm reposting them in an updated form. Read and Review Please.
1. Music

Music of the Angels  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own the Digimon anime should consider checking into an insane asylum. I own none of the digimon, digidestined, or the digiworld. I leave that kind of stuff to Ken and Saban. All ideas in this story are mine and mine alone and represent no one except possibly a few prarie dogs. Hope you enjoy  
  
  
  
I floated in the air as I lazily flapped my wings. I looked down upon my best friend, T.K. as he danced and stared into the eyes of Kari. It's their prom, one of the human things I think that I'll never understand. I like Kari though; she's so nice and beautiful. And she's not like Yolei who likes to pinch me. On the ledge next to me I heard Gatomon pacing on her four feet lightly as Veemon snacks on some sushi that he took from the refreshment stand when no one was looking. Looking down again I saw that Kari and T.K. have stopped dancing and were kissing, something I have only seen done by Matt and Mimi.   
  
"Hey Gatomon, does that mean that they're going to get married now?" I asked landing besides Gatomon.  
  
"I don't know. But if they get married then that means that we should get married too," said Gatomon with a small gleam in her eyes. I gulp as I feel my cheeks go red. Suddenly we both turned as a huge explosion blasted through the gym where the prom was being held. Coming through a giant hole in the wall were two digimon, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Devimon, and Deviwoman! Screaming the crowd began to run out of the building. Davis turned up to the catwalk were we staying and yelled out, "Veemon digivolve!"  
  
I see a light as my friend Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!" he yells and shoots his attack but the attack simply bounced off of the two digimon. Gatomon jumped from the ledge and yelled out, "Let's go help them."  
  
"Yeah!" I yelled. T.K. saw me flying down and yelled out to me, "Patomon digivolve into Angemon!"  
  
'Patomon...Digivolve to...Angemon!" I yelled and felt the burst of energy transform me.  
  
  
Flying down on my wings white as snow I yelled out, "Devimon, I destroyed you once I'll destroy you again! Hand of Fate!"  
  
My powerful strike smashed into Devimon and sent him flying into a wall. Deviwoman powered up her attack behind my back but out of nowhere I suddenly heard Kari yell out, "Gatomon!"   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pink light that signaled the transformation of Gatomon. Sure enough a second later I heard Angewoman yell out, "Celestial Arrow!"   
  
Deviwoman crashed into Devimon as he struggled out of the hole I had conveniently blasted him into. I looked down as T.K. reached out with his digivice and yells out, "Do it Angemon!"   
  
"Angemon.... Digivolve to.... Magnaangemon!"  
  
  
I was Magnaangemon. I was the Ultimate form of Patomon and I was now being fueled by T.K.'s sense of duty and righteous anger. Anger that these two sleezeballs had invaded he and Kari's most important moment. Reaching out with Excalibur I yelled out, "Gate of Destiny!"   
  
I unleash my most dangerous attack. As the suction pulled on the two evil digimon they grasped onto the wall with their long claw-like hands to keep from being sucked in. I saw Flamedramon smash into them with his Fire Shield Attack and it managed to loosen the grip of the two creatures and they were sucked into the gate never to return. With a sigh of relief I allowed the gate to close and gave a smile to Angewoman. As we returned to the ground I heard a loud smash and saw that the police come running down the hallway. Late as usual. Turning to T.K. and Kari, I said, "We need to get out of here. They may mistake us for the other two."  
  
"Definitely," said Flamedramon as he switched over to Raidramon. As Davis jumped on his back he looked kind of angry but I wasn't surprised. He had always been jealous of T.K. since he got Kari. Nevertheless, he didn't stop Raidramon from turning and running out the back with his black tie flapping out behind him. I grabbed T.K. in my arms and Angewoman took Kari; we spread out our wings and flew through the broken skylight out into the night.  
  
The four of us now stand together looking out over the ocean. I haven't yet returned to Patomon. I know that I'll regret it later but I don't care. Kari and T.K. are holding hands looking out over the ocean. I can still vividly remember the first time that T.K. expressed his true feelings to Kari. The memory brings a small smile to my face. I feel a small delicate hand slip into my own. I look over and find that it's Angewomon's. Slowly, together as one, we float up into the sky. I place my other hand around her waist as she puts her other hand on my broad shoulder, and we begin to dance slowly through the air. Peeking a look below us we see that T.K. and Kari have began to dance too. We dance to the sound of love, the tune of moonlight, the music of the angels. Reaching up Angewoman kisses me on my cheek. With a smile I remove my hand from hers for a moment and raise my helmet. She smiles too and removes her helmet as well, revealing her baby blue eyes. We begin to dance again, as she rests her head on my shoulder. Below me T.K. and Kari are hugging. Not kissing or anything like that, just hugging. I smile my mysterious smile. And my beautiful angel and I dance upon the rays of moonlight to the music of our hearts.   



	2. Request

Request for the Angels  
  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my sword and my honor. And even then I'm trying to sell my honor on E-Bay. So enjoy this fanfic because you better believe that I am not getting paid for this.  
  
  
"Hey, Tai? It's me, Kari," said Kari's voice shakily as she spoke into the phone, "Can I meet you for coffee about three this afternoon. We need to talk about something."  
  
"Umm, sure Kari, you can always talk with me," replied Tai with uncertainty tracing his voice.   
  
"Great, I'll see you then," she replied, not even waiting for Tai to say goodbye.   
  
"Okay then," said Tai into the dead receiver.   
  
  
"So now Kari what's up?" asked Tai a few hours later. He was still dressed in his suit and tie from work and it was only because he was a senior member was he able to get out early like this. Kari was dressed in a sundress and a wide brimmed hat that all but hid her face in it's shadow   
  
"Well Tai, I need to ask you something. And I need your most honest opinion, okay?" said Kari looking down at her cup with her hands in her lap.   
  
"Come on Kari, what's the big deal," said Tai leaning forward.   
  
Reaching up quietly Kari showed Tai her right hand. On her ring finger there was a small silver ring with a small yet beautifully crafted sapphire. Tai looked at it stunned for a moment, then looked at his sister, and then looked at the ring again. Finally he managed to open his mouth and stutter out, "Kari, is this from whom I think it's from?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kari with a small smile.  
  
"And is it for what I think it is?" asked Tai.   
  
"It is," replied back Kari solemnly.  
  
"And what did you tell him?"   
  
"What do you think I told him?" asked Kari as her face broke into a huge grin.  
  
Rising quickly from the table, Tai snatched his sister up in a giant hug and said, "You and T.K. are getting married!"  
  
"Yep, can you believe it?" said Kari hugging her brother back.  
  
"So why did you need to see me? You could have come over with mom to my place and told me there," said Tai sitting back down in his chair while still wearing his hundred watt smile.  
  
"Because I haven't told mom yet," replied Kari seriously.   
  
"Why not?" asked Tai.  
  
"Because, well, since Dad died I don't know if I would have had his blessing which is kind of why I came to talk with you," admitted Kari looking down.  
  
"So, in simpler words, your asking me for my blessing," said Tai looking straight at his sister. She nodded slowly. "Well you have it Kari, you have my blessing."  
  
"Thank you Tai!" yelled out Kari hugging her brother again. As she hugged him tightly Tai stood up and said to her, "Come on let's go tell mom!"  
  
  
The Digital World  
"Kari!" yelled out Gatomon as Kari passed through the gate. It had been a long time since she had last been to the digital world and Gatomon cherished these few visits.   
  
"Gatomon!" yelled back Kari grabbing her into a tight hug.   
  
"What's been going on?" asked Gatomon as the two began to walk through the forest.  
  
"Well Gatomon there's something I need to tell you," said Kari looking at her friend, "T.K. and I getting married!"  
  
"You too!" screamed back Gatomon to the surprise of Kari, "So are Patomon and I!"  
  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Kari but a quick look of her told her that Gatomon was telling the truth, "When did he propose to you?"   
  
"Two nights ago. We had digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon and were flying around on patrol. We stopped on a cliff and he seemed really stiff. When I asked him what was wrong he handed me a little box. And this was what was in it!"  
  
Gatomon turned around and showed her a long golden ring attached to her tail. Kari gasped in surprise. It was the tail ring that Gatomon had lost years before.   
  
"What did he say?" asked Kari quizzically.   
  
"He just sort of managed to stammer out, 'Will you marry me' and I said 'yes'."  
  
"All right!" yelled out Kari giving her friend another hug.   
  
  
"This is great!" said Kari silently as she lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Without warning she suddenly felt overcome by a sense of dread. Sitting up she reached into her drawer and pulled out a small photo album. Opening it quietly she stared at the first picture in it. It was a picture of her, T.K. and Andromon together. It seemed to be a bizarre combination: young, beautiful, Kari and T.K., and the pieced together gray metal that was Andromon between them.   
  
Turning the page was a collection of photos of T.K. There was one of him with Patomon perched on his head, and here was one of him in his basketball jersey.  
  
On each of the following pages she had put in pictures of each of the digidestined and their digimon: her friends. Here was Joe with Gomamon; she quietly laughed about the time that Joe had told her that Gomamon had fleas. On the next page was Cody; she looked at the picture of him kneeling sweaty beside his kendo armor with Oopamon perched on his shoulder.   
  
"But what if my fear comes true?" asked Kari silently, "What if me and T.K. aren't really right for each other?"  
  
Turning to the last page she found the picture of her and Gatomon together which T.K. had taken. Taking the photo out of its mounting she turned it over and read the small poem on the back. Smiling, she put the picture back in, set the photo album on the drawer and turned off the light.   
  
This is what the poem read:  
  
I do not know   
  
What tomorrow may bring  
  
But at least I know  
  
That you will be with me  
  



	3. Wedding

Wedding of the Angels  
A fanfic by Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Not the Digital World, not the digidestined, and not the digimon. Saban and the other big wigs own it and that's just damn peachy with me because I enjoy writing fanfiction much more than writing actual scripts.  
  
  
August 4th 9:28 A.M.   
Matt and T.K.'s apartment  
  
"Damn it T.K. I told you to set the alarm before we went to sleep," yelled out Matt as he threw the covers off of his sleeping brother.   
  
"Hey you're the one who took us all out to get drunk," shot back T.K. as he ran to jump in the shower. "Get the other guys up. We need to grab the tuxedos by ten or we won't make it."  
  
"Alright," said Matt as he kicked Tai awake. Over on the couch Joe had stretched out his long lanky body and next to him on a small cot Izzy's small frame moved up and down rhythmically. Finishing showering, T.K. jumped out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, and after a second's thought grabbed his old white hat that he had been wearing for the last seven years. Over from the family room he could here the groans of the other's as they struggled to free themselves from their sleep. Well, I'm finally doing it, he thought to himself.   
  
  
August 4th 9:31 A.M.  
Sector seven E of the Digital World  
  
"Gatomon what in the world are we going to do with your hair," moaned Biyomon as she ran her clawed wings through the thick curls of Gatomon's white and purple streaked hair.   
  
"How about cattails?" asked Gatomon as she shined her tail ring with one gloved paw.   
  
"Don't you mean pigtails?" asked Palomon.  
  
"No cattails, who ever saw a pig with a straight tail?" replied Gatomon finally feeling happy with the job.  
  
"Does it even really matter? I thought you were going as Angewomon." asked Biyomon as she threw her hands up in resignation.   
  
"I know, but still," said Gatomon at a lost for words.  
  
"Come on you guys," said Gomamon appearing in the bushes and startling the three. "We only have three hours to get to Pixiemon's place or you're all going to have egg on your face."  
  
"Alright, I'll fly us there," said Biyomon. Moments later she transformed into Birdramon and grabbing the others in her talons rose into the sky. I never thought this day would come thought Gatomon quietly.  
  
10:02 A.M.  
Tai and Sora's house  
  
"Oh man Kari, you look awesome," gasped Tai as he entered her room to gaze upon his sister.   
  
"Tai, get out of here," yelled out his wife Sora as she shooed him out of the room, "We still have to do make-up."  
  
"Yeah Tai, what's the big idea?" chimed in Mimi as she struggled to speak through the pins she kept clutched in between her teeth.  
  
"Oh it's okay," said Kari with a giggle, "Now if it was T.K. I would give him a wallop."  
  
"And nobody says you couldn't," said Tai with a laugh as he closed the door, "Don't worry though, I just called Joe and he assured me that they managed to get the tuxes.'  
  
"Well that makes me feel so much better," said Kari with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
10:05 A.M.   
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"So Agumon, your going to have the ring right?" asked Patamon nervously as he bounced from foot to foot.   
  
"Relax Patamon, I got the ring right here," said Agumon soothingly as he showed a beautiful silver ring with a small digidiamond set in it, attached around his neck like a necklace.   
  
"Sorry Agumon it's just that I'm really nervous," replied Patamon not stopping his shaky dance.  
  
"Patamon, Pixiemon's here," said Tentamon as he floated down on his humming, gossamer wings.  
  
"Good, and Gomamon should be bringing the others now," said Gabumon who had been resting beside a tree.  
  
"I hope so," said Patamon, "I want this to be perfect for Gatomon."  
  
"Don't worry that's what you have us here for," said Tentamon, "So you can blame us when it all goes wrong," he added cynically.  
  
  
11:39 A.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"Dad you made it," yelled out T.K. as he dropped the black bow tie that he had been struggling with to run and embrace his dad who had just limped in with his cane.   
  
"Of course son," said his dad with a big smile, "What am I suppose to do, let you get married without me seeing it?"  
  
"Your the greatest, Dad," said T.K. Reaching down with great difficulty, T.K.'s dad picked up the bow tie and began to fasten it around his son's neck, turning up the collar.   
  
"Now son, there are only so many things that a man can teach his son. The most important thing he can teach his son is how to be a man. The other two things he can do are teach his son how to play poker, and how to tie a bow tie. If he can teach his son those three things then he was a great parent."  
  
"Um dad," said T.K., "I still can't play poker worth beans,"  
  
"But you can play it," said his dad with a raspy laugh, "Now then where are your best men?"  
  
12:00 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Hi welcome Monochromon, your looking so much better now that you got that dark ring removed," said Tentamon as he stood at the entrance of Pixiemon's fortress welcoming guests.  
  
"Hey there Frigimon, long time no see," said Agumon waving to the ice bear.   
  
"Man this place is getting packed," said Angewomon as she stared out from behind the curtain.   
  
"Will you get back here," said Palomon as she dragged her back into the center of the room. Biyomon brought the dress over and the two struggled to get it onto Angewoman. There was great difficulty though, owing to the fact that Angewomon was having one hell of a time trying to fit her wings in. Finally though, Angewoman stood before them in her gleaming white dress, her battle helmet removed, and a small tiara in it's place. "I'm just so proud," sobbed Palomon as two big tears floated down her cheeks.   
  
"Yeah when will it be out turn?" said Biyomon with pretend jealousy in her voice.  
  
  
12:39 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"We're late! Sora can't we go any faster?" screamed Kari as she looked down at the digital clock on the dashboard.  
  
"For the last time, Kari, we're almost there," said Sora as she took a sharp left turn and nearly flipped the van that the three girls were in.   
  
"Oh why did we have to stop for that ice cream sundae?" moaned Mimi as she finished a last second adjustment to Kari's tiara, which happened to be an exact copy of Angewomon's.  
"You're here," said Tai breathlessly as the three girls came screeching up to the back of the church to the parking spot reserved for their van. Grabbing the doors and throwing them open, the three young women leaped out of the car and ran into the back room with Tai puffing along behind them.   
  
  
12:45 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Alright everyone, let's transform," said Patamon as he began to summon his power. He had recently learned how to digivolve to the ultimate form without the aid of T.K.'s digivice, tag, and crest but he still had some trouble doing it if his mind wasn't completely concentrating.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Agumon...warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentamon digivolve to...Kabutarimon!"  
  
"Angemon...digivolve to...Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Garurumon... digivolve to...Weregarurumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon...digivolve to...Zudomon!"  
  
As the digimon all finished transforming to their most human-like forms, a Bakumon came into the room and said in his ghostly voice, "We need all of you out there now, we are ready to begin the ceremony."  
  
"Once again you guys, thank you for all being here," said Magnaangemon as they left their room and headed towards the altar.  
  
12:59 P.M.  
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
It started exactly as planned. It started with T.K. escorting his mother down the aisle. He gave her one last kiss and then stood in the front of the altar with the minister. Next came Matt, the best man, who escorted Sora, the maid of honor. Then came down Joe escorting Mimi. Finally came down Izzy and Sandra, an old friend of Kari's.   
  
As the wedding march began T.K. took one last look at all the people that had showed up. In the front row were both his parents, and Kari's mom who was weeping into a handkerchief. Next to her sat Cody, who had decided to dress in the flowing black robes that were traditional formal wear of his title as a kendo master. Farther down he saw Davis and Yolei holding hands. Boy, I can't believe how beautiful Yolei got, thought T.K. with a small smirk And now that she and Davis are going out, I don't have to worry about him hitting on Kari when we're married.  
  
He suddenly heard the sound of the entire crowd rising to their feet. From the doors, Kari came walking down slowly with her brother escorting her. This was the big moment as the two of them stopped at the foot of the altar where T.K. waited. Giving his sister a kiss on the forehead, Tai walked up to T.K. and said in a loud voice, "I Taichi Kamiya exercise my right as the eldest brother of Hikari Kamiya and give her to be married to Takeru Takiashi. All you here today are to be witnesses to their marriage."  
  
Leaning in close to T.K. he said, "You're a lucky kid T.K."  
  
"Thanks Tai," said T.K. sincerely, "I've known that ever since I first met her."  
  
  
1:01 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Where's Angewomon?" asked Zudomon to Magnaangemon as the two stood waiting with Pixiemon at the front of the altar with all of the digimon looking towards them.   
  
"She said that she was waiting for someone special," said Kabutarimon landing beside them with a small thunk.   
  
Suddenly the sound of music began to play. Garudamon came down the aisle being escorted by Wargreymon. Next came down Lilymon being accompanied by Weregarurumon. Then, after a brief pause, the wedding march began. Angewomon came down the aisle and to everyone's surprise was being escorted by a short spirit. It was Wizardmon, Gatomon's old friend that had died ten years before. He had chosen to stay as a spirit rather than return to a digi egg and had been a guide for them many times. As they stopped at the altar, Wizardmon gave Angewomon a smile with his eyes and then turned to the slightly stunned crowd and said, "Today I give Angewomon away to this digimon to be wed in the presence of all you witnesses."   
  
No sooner had he finished these words than he faded away.   
  
Angewomon took Magnaangemon's hand, and the two came forward to Pixiemon who floated in front of them with his long halberd. In his old voice, Pixiemon began, "Friends, we are gathered here today..."  
  
1:02 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"To join in marriage Hikari and Takeru in holy matrimony. Marriage is more than the bond formed between two people. It is the creation of a new family, and the joining of two old ones…"  
  
1:03 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"When two are joined together, it is a bond that is formed not by us, but by their love for one another. What is created here today may no one ever separate…"  
  
1:04 P.M.  
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"Now then, does the bride have the ring for the groom?"  
  
"Right here," said Kari as she was handed it by Sora.   
  
"Now then," said the minister, "Place this ring on his finger and repeat after me…"  
  
1:05 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"I Angewomon, take thee Magnaangemon, to be my most wonderful husband,"  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife…" continued Pixiemon  
  
"And I will be your devoted wife," repeated Angewomon.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
1:06 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"For richer or for poorer," said Kari  
  
"As long as we both shall live…" finished the minister.  
  
"As long as we both shall live," said Kari with a small smile.  
  
1:07 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Now then Magnaangemon, take the ring and repeat after me," said Pixiemon, "I Magnaangemon, take thee Angewomon to be my most beautiful wife,"  
  
"I Magnaangemon, take thee Angewomon to be my most beautiful wife," repeated Magnaangemon.  
  
1:08 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"And I will be your most devoted husband," said T.K.  
  
"In sickness and in health…"  
  
"In sickness and in health,"  
  
"For richer or for poorer…"  
  
"For richer or for poorer,"  
  
"As long as we both shall live."  
  
"As long as we both shall live!"  
  
1:09 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Now then do you, Angewomon take this mon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Pixiemon.  
  
"I do," said Angewomon with a growing smile.  
  
1:09 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"Do you, Hikari Kamiya take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the minister.  
  
"I do," said Kari.  
  
1:09 P.M.   
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"And do you, Magnaangemon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Pixiemon turning to Magnaangemon.  
  
1:09 P.M.  
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"And do you, Takeru Takiashi take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the minister.   
  
"I do," said T.K.  
  
1:10 P.M.  
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"I do," said Magnaangemon with a grin.   
  
"Then, by the power invested to me by…"  
  
1:10 P.M.  
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"...the province of Tokyo, I now pronounce you…"  
  
1:10 P.M.   
Sector nine D of the Digital World  
  
"Husband and Wife!" finished Pixiemon, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
1:10 P.M.   
Ichigaya Church and Banquet Hall  
  
"Husband and Wife!" said the Minister happily, "Go ahead and kiss your bride!"  
  
  
11:30 P.M.  
Sector three F of the Digital World  
  
"Magnaangemon! Angewomon!" yelled out Kari as she and her new husband finished traveling through the digi gate and arrived in the digital world.   
  
"T.K., Kari, you made it," called back Angewomon as they landed in front of them.   
  
"So you guys got married too?" asked T.K. staring at the new rings that adorned the fingers of the two angels.  
  
"Yes, and it appears that you did too," said Magnaangemon looking at the rings that touched as T.K. and Kari held hands.   
  
"So you two are here to spend your honeymoon with us?" asked Angewomon.  
  
"Yeah, I miss coming here," replied Kari as she looked up at the millions of shining lights above them.  
  
"Yeah and we miss having you come here," said Magnaangemon hugging Angewomon a little closer.   
  
"At least we know that we have each other to lean on," said T.K. giving another hug to Kari, "No matter where we go, no matter what happens in our lives, we will always be together," he continued and spread out his arms to indicate the four of them, "Bound by our love and friendship for each other."  
  
"Until death do we all part," said the four of them together.   



End file.
